This invention relates to a tool for use with ceramic substrate hybrid electronic circuits, generally referred to as "hybrids", and is particularly concerned with enabling a device or component to be removed from the substrate, without interfering with any other component.
Components and devices are surface soldered to a circuit on the top surface of the substrate. The circuit, and some of the devices, are formed on the substrate by the well known thick film process. Components or devices are surface soldered to the circuit, and interconnections between parts of the circuit, or between circuit and component or device can also be made by surface soldered interconnects.
It can occur that a component is faulty. To reduce the overall space or area of the substrate to a minimum, components are closely spaced. This makes it at least very difficult to use a heat source such as a soldering iron or similar member to melt the solder locally. Damage can readily be caused to another component.